


fight or flight

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crushes, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Female Moon Taeil, Female Nakamoto Yuta, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Fights, Flirting, Genderswap, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Minor Violence, Moon Taeil is Whipped, Moon Taeil-centric, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, One Shot, POV Female Character, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “you don’t have to take care of me.”“i really wouldn’t have to if you hadn’t punched him.”;in which the stubborn nakamoto yuta gets into a bar fight and it's moon taeil's task to take care of her wounds and bruises





	fight or flight

**Author's Note:**

> thanks nina for betaing this for me (and being so sarcastic when doing so asdfghjk), your new bangs rock okay. 
> 
> xx  
> sol

“You don’t have to take care of me.” 

It would be an unhearable sentence in that loud bar in the middle of the night, the rain pourring loudly outside, weren’t the person spoken to standing so close to the one who spoke, trying to get a hold of her hand and get her to stay still in her chair. 

“I really wouldn’t have to if you hadn’t punched him.” The brown haired replied, finally getting ahold of the red haired‘s hand. At the slightest touch, she felt an electric shock that started on her finger tips and spread to her whole body. It was probably due to the heat. Yuta’s hands were burning hot compared to her own chubby, cold hands. 

The red haired stopped trying to get her hand away and Taeil could finally start to clean the cuts spread on the knuckles and hand with the medical supplies the bartender kindly offered them. Taeil had thanked him thousands of times for not kicking them out and assured him she would take care of the troublemaker, pulling her to the farthest table possible to take care of her recent, still bleeding wounds, while their friends talked to the bar owner and other people implicated in the confusion said troublemaker had caused. Yuta, nonetheless, didn’t say a thing, huffing as Taeil had dragged her to the end of the bar to the farthest place possible from where the accident had happened. 

Even with all the mess, Nakamoto Yuta looked not even a little bit guilty. After the anger had vanished from her face, she was showing a sparkling grin from time to time, especially when she saw the red eye she had given her previous opponent through the window. Taeil should be glad at least the window was too small for the guy to look at her or else they would probably start fighting again and more bruises would come of it. 

“He was being an idiot.” She declared proudly. Taeil huffed and carefully cleaned her hand wounds with alcohol. Yuta’s expression immediately changed to one of pain. The brown haired was silently enjoying seeing Yuta pay for her actions like this, even if she still hadn’t apologized for what she had just caused. 

“A drunk man being an idiot, that’s new.” She muttered, looking for what she could use in the small medical supplies box. Her heart honestly wished she wasn’t there alone with Yuta, but that was her best option. She could never thank Sicheng and Renjun enough for what they were doing. Even being younger, they were dealing with that situation more diplomatically than she would have. So she settled for taking care of a still not-very-regretful-and-annoyingly-proud Yuta. At first, she even had the task of making Yuta stay seated, as the woman didn’t want to get away from the guy she was beating up. Taeil cursed her fight classes, it had given the red haired much unearned confidence. 

Finally the younger calmed down, as Taeil threatened to just leave the bar and her forever if she didn’t start acting like an adult. It had taken a lot for her to say anything, imagine an ultimatum dramatic as that. Her anxiety had risen the minute she took a proper look at Yuta. Lip swollen, cuts on her eyebrow and fist, besides scratches everywhere. She had never signed up to see her on that state. All Taeil ever wanted was to get some beer with her friends, check on her crush, get some chills all over her body when she looked at her or touched her hand. 

At that moment, she had to touch her hand when taking care of bloody wounds and the first time she took a proper look at her she held back the urge to cry. It was impossible for her not to be a little mad at Yuta. 

“He crossed a line.” The other replied, looking so bold after the alcohol effect on her fist had gone away and Taeil was carefully applying bandages. She tried to meet Taeil’s eyes, but the older woman was too focused on her fist for the moment. She didn’t want want to look Yuta in the eye and admit that yes, that guy crossed a line. He probably didn’t give a shit about lines, if they weren’t being punched directly into his face, as Yuta proved. The girls had previously tried to get the guy to stop harassing them, but, as most men, he wouldn’t listen. Taeil was starting to get annoyed at him and was pleasantly surprised when Renjun simply threw her beer at his face, thinking he would finally take the message. Well, things were never that easy unfortunately and Renjun and Sicheng ended trying their best for the bar owner not to call the police. 

“Ouch. Take it easy, Moon.” Yuta’s loud complains had brought Taeil back from her cloud world. The red haired had a frown on her face, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to not groan in pain. Taeil hadn’t noticed she was applying too much pressure on the bandage. She immediately let go of Yuta’s hand and started fetching for scissors to cut the bandages. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not a nurse. Just a very panicked girl who hates violence.” She finished with her right fist. For someone who wasn’t a nurse and had almost never dealt with those things before, she was doing quite well. The next bruises were scraps on the red haired’s legs and the cut on her eyebrow, that luckily had stopped bleeding. Taeil chose she would rather go for the legs at that moment and she knelt on the ground.

Yuta spoke immediately, taking her by the arm before she had settled. “Don’t do that, you’re going to get your dress dirty.”

The red haired didn’t mind for dresses, Taeil knew that much. When they first started talking, Yuta would say all about her rush for girls who would dress in guy’s clothes and look hotter than men. Cut to Taeil, a girl who never left her house without her lipstick and loved dresses and skirts. After having that conversation through text, Taeil almost immediately called Sicheng up to say she had settled her with another woman who despised girly bisexuals and she had already had enough of those. However, Yuta’s next text stopped whatever was Taeil wanted to send Sicheng: “You look so cute in skirts tho”. Shakespeare had never touched Taeil’s heart as much as that idiotic text had. 

“Don’t get into fights, you’re going to get hurt.” Taeil shot back, getting away from Yuta’s hot touch and starting to work on the scraps. Fortunately, they were not as serious as the fist or the eyebrow bruises, Taeil only had to do a quick cleaning to make sure they wouldn’t get infected. 

She did just that, enjoying the occasional sound of Yuta’s muffled groans as she handled alcohol’s burn on her blood. It should be easy to take care of her legs, but Taeil couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to be between them. They were so strong and she had to contain her hands to not trail a path coming from Yuta’s knees to her thighs. Yuta’s constant gasps due to the slight burn made it impossible for Taeil to lose herself in her thoughts again. It was incredibly ironic how just a mere hour ago she didn’t seem to get any pain from the guy that had hit and almost punched her, but she couldn’t deal with a bite of alcohol to her bruises. Adrenaline did indeed make a great deal of difference. 

“I can’t exactly run away from violence.” The red haired announced suddenly. Her eyes looked at Taeil defiantly, as if daring her new-found-nurse to look up and meet them. 

“Why not?” 

“It’s part of me. When I get angry… you haven’t seen it.” 

Yuta’s mysterious persona wasn’t something Taeil was unacquainted of. Actually, Taeil knew Yuta quite well unfortunately. That was how she fell for her. Ask Taeil three months prior if she would have fallen for a violent gamer girl who went at anything in life as if it was against her and she would have laughed at your face. Nonetheless, here she was, literally on her knees. 

She didn’t have time for any of that mysterious shit though. She had lost any patience for Yuta’s mysterious persona the minute she threw a punch at that random guy. “I don’t mind you breaking stuff around. You can break my IPhone for all I care. I just don’t…” she sighed. It wasn’t worth it. Yuta was as stubborn as there could be. Better save breath and get up to take a look at her forehead. “Forget it.”

She got up and as she did, Taeil couldn't help but meet Yuta’s eyes. Yuta’s eyes had always charmed her and Taeil told her so when they blatantly started flirting online. They were round, big and, most of all, sparkly. Nakamoto Yuta was a pure anime girl, with her bright short red hair, gamer traits and girl crush style. The eyes just made her even more unreal. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s dumb.” Taeil mumbled, averting her eyes and focusing on taking off the dirt from her own knees. 

“‘M not exactly the smartest getting into this fight.” Yuta replied and the brown haired had to smile. Yuta not playing the proud egocentric character she always played? Yuta admitting she was wrong? That was new.

Of course her self-confidence had always struck Taeil dead on. She admired Yuta and how she could flirt as easily as breathing, joking around on how gorgeous she was, dropping ten classy hints on how good she was in bed per hour. Taeil wanted to be her, had she not also known how Yuta was inside: someone who needed to show how great she was for everyone, because she didn’t believe it herself. 

“At least you know that now.” Taeil muttered, finishing the clean up and facing Yuta again. She wished she hadn’t gotten a bruise on her damn eyebrow. It was impossible for her eyesight not to slip into her eyes and fall deep inside their sparkly water. 

“C’mon, Moon.” Yuta asked, in an almost begging tone. Taeil hated when she did that because it was almost impossible for her not to cave in, give to Yuta exactly what she wanted. All it took was a look and some words from the red haired and Taeil would start to feel like melted butter. 

“I don’t want you to put yourself in danger. I worry about you.”

Yuta frowned and immediately stopped due to pain. The cut in the forehead desperately needed some bandages. She returned to her unfazed expression. “Don’t worry about me.”

The urge to finish the job the guy had started on Yuta’s face had never crossed through Taeil’s mind until that moment, but it was a flattering proposal considering the amount of shit she had just heard. “Wow, now that you’ve said that all my worrying is gone! You should really do that more often.”

Yuta rolled her eyes, but Taeil couldn’t care less if her comment had annoyed the red haired. It should drive her mad for all she cared about. It was at least fair considering what she had to put up with that night, that turned her from soft history major trying to talk to her crush into angry nurse making bandages out of the scarce supplies of the bar. 

Yuta sighed dramatically and bit her bottom lip. Not even realizing, Taeil instantly licked her own lips. “I just don’t want to be the reason you’re upset… why would you even care about me?” 

Taeil shook her head in disbelief. “You were right about not being the smartest out there.” 

“Giving me more punches than that guy did.” The red haired chuckled, but Taeil looked at her in what could only be the mixture of anger, shock and disgust. Yuta kept on smiling nonetheless, always proud. “Too soon?”

The girl got closer to Yuta and touched her neck abruptly, so the light would give her a better vision on the bruise she was about to take care of. “Raise your head. I still have to clean your eyebrow cut.”

They got back to their silence. Taeil wondered what could have been taking Sicheng and Renjun so long. Renjun would surely shut Yuta’s confidence up with her snarky comebacks and at Sicheng’s mere roll of eyes, the red haired would drop her act. Taeil was pathetically the only one who gave on to Yuta’s charms, so that was probably the best burst of confidence Yuta could have after almost getting beaten up in a dirty bar by a disgusting guy. If Taeil was being fair, the guy was almost beaten up but Yuta had also taken some deep punches, or else she wouldn’t need to have her bruises taken care of. 

Taeil started to carefully clean the wound. There was some blood that had dried on her eyebrow hair, making it harder to take off. She put some more alcohol, which made Yuta gasp in surprise. After it was properly cleaned, she still had to apply the medicine. She started looking for the correct one in the supplies she had. 

“Tell me.” Yuta requested with a stern tone the minute Taeil’s eyes landed on the small brown bottle on the bottom of the box. 

Taeil turned to face the girl. She decided on keeping to her duties instead of dropping Yuta for being so annoying and insistent. “You already know, you just want to listen.” She commented casually while carefully applying the liquid. 

Yuta didn’t appreciate having her vision blocked and moved her head. “It’s good to-“ 

“Stay still.” Taeil demanded, grabbing Yuta’s chin with her free hand. She couldn’t have any drop of that falling in those eyes, no matter how much she wished they would stop looking at her. 

To her surprise, Yuta followed the rules for once and only continued speaking when Taeil was done applying the liquid. “It’s good to listen sometimes.”

Taeil chuckled. She told Yuta whatever she wanted to listen with every breath, every action she had. It wasn’t in her plans to go out to a bar that night, having planned a night studying for her project on religious History, but the minute Yuta started texting her asking which bar she would like to go, Taeil dropped everything to get ready. Not only that, she tried recommending a bar next to Yuta’s house, to make it easy for her, but the red haired insisted on going to one near where Taeil lived and what could the older woman do? She just accepted gratefully. They, along with Renjun and Sicheng, met up at the bar and sat at the table, drinking beer and casually flirting. Taeil had not made one single move on Yuta, too shy to try anything. Her worst fear was that she had read the signals wrong. They had been flirting bluntly by text, even getting to the point of sharing kinks and implying what they would do to each other. However things were always different in real life, she knew that much. Taeil couldn't help but smile at the red haired every time she cracked a dumb joke or winked teasingly. Perhaps that was enough for Yuta’s left knee to start touching her right knee. It was a soft brush at first, sending electric chills from the connection point straight to her heart. Taeil took a quick look at Yuta to see if the gamer had even a slight change of expression. She still looked like her normal confident self, mocking Renjun’s new haircut with a lazy smile on her lips. Her eyes slowly traveled to meet Taeil’s and she leaned to her. “Is everything okay?” She whispered, placing her hand on Taeil’s knee. The brown haired held a gasp. If what she had felt before were chills, that was a straight up electric shock. Her dress was long enough that Yuta wasn’t touching her actual knee, but knowing only one layer of fabric was what kept their skins apart, her heart warmed. Yuta pressed her hand on Taeil’s knee, as if to bring her back to reality. 

“Everything is perfect.” She managed to answer between breathes. Whipped was written all over her face. They spent the rest of the night with Yuta’s hand resting on her knee, sometimes trailing up and down her thigh, others just resting caringly. Her touch was quite hard to describe, being reassuring and thrilling at the same time. Taeil could have Yuta’s hand on her knee all night, getting her on edge, but things took a horrible turn when that guy decided to cross the line. Cut to Taeil taking care of Yuta’s bruises before the girl could utter any apology for the mess she had just caused. Time and time again, Taeil was not only telling Yuta how whipped she was, but rather screaming pathetically and yet the other always wanted more. 

“I don’t worry about you enough to bust your ego that badly. Also mad at you for being so dumb to get into a bad fight.” She made Yuta raise her chin again to take a proper look at what she was about to put bandages on. 

“Just admit you like me.” The red haired insisted smugly. It was hard not only dealing with a reckless patience, but one with a proud and overconfident persona. Taeil sighed. 

“If I do that, will you stop this?”

“This what? Flirting?” Her smile when pronouncing the last question showed she knew that wasn’t the correct answer, but couldn’t keep from teasing. The nurse tried keeping a straight face. 

“Fighting.” She corrected, raising Yuta’s chin once again, so she could finally finish bandaging that and return to wherever Sicheng and Renjun were. Any place was better than alone in a dark bar corner with Yuta smiling at her like that. 

“I can consider it.”

“I’m about to let you take care of your eyebrow cut yourself.” Taeil motioned to take her hands away from Yuta’s face, but the red haired grabbed her arm. 

“Please don’t. I like your hands’ touch on my face.” She had her eyes looking straight into Taeil’s soul. The History major blushed and looked down. 

“Stop looking at me like that.”

Something suddenly clicked and it was more than Yuta’s tongue. “You not only hate fights. You hate confrontation. That’s why you hide between your passive aggressive comments.”

“Thanks, Freud.”

“I am majoring in psychology.”

Well, that would be an amazing answer if it at least started explaining the effect Yuta had on her. Except it didn’t. Yuta’s major in psychology was the last thing that went through her head when thinking of her. Not that she wasn’t book smart, she could be when she wanted to. However, she was much more social smart, a confident woman slandering men right and left with her boldness and judging gaze. She would say she didn’t like physical displays of affection, but would be the first one to put a hand on Taeil’s knee and beg for Taeil to not stop touching her face. She would smile smugly but stare at Taeil seriously the second after. Her personality and general behavior would never fail to drive the older woman insane. Her mere presence would take Taeil’s breath away. Damn it, a simple text from Yuta would make Taeil’s day and she was addicted to texting back, even if she tried holding herself to take the longest she could to not overwhelm the other, she couldn’t. How pathetic for Taeil to fall for such a stubborn domineering girl and the only major wall still standing was the one leading to her subconscious. She couldn’t let Yuta break that one down. 

“Shut up.” She whispered and Yuta raised an eyebrow at her. Taeil started to slowly lean in. Yuta’s sharp features were none the less perfect when looked up close. Her focus at the moment was her eyes. She was too scared to look at Yuta’s lips, afraid seeing them would either make her jump to meet them or back off, too afraid of the consequences. So she just continued leaning in, Yuta placed her hand on Taeil’s hair and they took a last look at each other. Breath in. Breath out. In the end, Yuta was the one who came closer, so their lips finally met. Her mouth was salty, perhaps due to blood, but Taeil didn’t mind, it fit Yuta perfectly, like salt melted in warm water. Taeil just left herself melt in that kiss, returning it in her slow sweet pace. Yuta tried adding tongue to the kiss, but the minute she did that, Taeil backed off. She still had a patient to take care off, whether this patient wanted help or not, she couldn’t allow herself to be lost on Yuta’s rough warm lips.,“Was that confrontational enough for you?” Taeil questioned, smiling smugly for the first time. 

“It was actually a very smart way of changing subjects, but I’m not complaining” was Yuta’s response, to which Taeil merely rolled her eyes, too busy finishing up the bandages on the woman’s eyebrow. After she was finished, she grabbed a chair and sat right in front of her. 

“Don’t fight anymore.” 

“You take all my weapons down.” Yuta smiled victoriously, going closer for another kiss. 

“Don’t be cheesy either” was all that Taeil could say before smashing their lips together once again. Yuta had her already addicted to her lips. How doomed was Taeil to fall for such stubborn, thick headed, smug woman, but how lucky she was the woman was falling for her too.

**Author's Note:**

> i write nct social media aus and taeil centric fics 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sunskihyun)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonstaeiI)
> 
> [carrd](https://gardenofwords.carrd.co/)
> 
>   
> xx  
> sol


End file.
